Naruto is BACK!
by Monkeypig4
Summary: Naruto is back from his training trip of 4 years.When he comes back he is surprised to find out he has to follow the CRA because of his heritage.No bashing at all character bashers unless they're villains. First story ever. Don't bash me too badly
1. The Return

I have no claim whatsover on Naruto.

* * *

Chapter One: The Return

Naruto and Jiraiya walked through the gates of Konoha. Naruto sighed, " I didn't think it was going to take that long Ero-sennin."

Jiraiya twitched, "When are you going to show me respect, gaki!"

"When _you_ stop calling _me_ GAKI!"

"Whatever, you can go back to that crappy apartment and I'll go report to Tsunade," and then I can go to the hot springs giggled the super pervert.

Naruto twitched and left the super pervert. Then stopped, his eyes going wide…. "BWAHAHAHAHAHA…Baa-chan's face is carved into the mountain!"

**Hokage Office**

The Hokage sneezed and Tsunade was curious as to why she felt like beating up a certain gaki. She shrugged and went back to the cursed paperwork.

**Back to Naruto**

Naruto was strolling through the streets of Konoha and felt stares. Not hate-filled stares, but curious stares. As he passed by he could see women blushing as he glanced around. Even though he was with a super pervert for years he was still dense. "Do they have a cold? Why are there only women that have a cold? Is it contagious?" thought Naruto. Then he saw men going red. "Yep, its contagious." Then he saw Sakura and made eye-contact with her. She looked at him and went into the flower shop. He sweat dropped.

"I don't think I have changed that much," thought Naruto.

Contrary to his belief, he had changed. Gone was the horrendous jumpsuit and in its stead he was wearing black shinobi pants and a black muscle shirt showing off his 6-pack, he had the standardized black shinobi sandals and his arms were wrapped in bandages. His face was more masculine and had no baby fat and his cheekbones accented his sky blue eyes, his blonde hair was longer and spikier and streaked with red was in a ponytail and his bangs framed his face. And instead of his hitaite on his forehead, it was wrapped around his neck. He also had a coat similar to the Yondaime's, but it was black with burnt red-orange flames at the bottom and had the kanji for "fox" in white on the back.

While he thought he hadn't changed, he forgot one thing. He was wearing a face mask that was similar to Kakashi's. Of course he didn't think about the mask because he was so used to it that he forgot about it. The use of it was to disguise his whiskers or else the Akatsuki would've immediately recognized him. Though now it wasn't like he needed it though. It was also why it was so long for him and Jiraiya to get into Konoha. The guards didn't recognize him at all and didn't believe that it was Naruto that was with Jiraiya.

He shrugged the sweat-drop off and strolled past the flower shop to get to his apartment deciding to talk to Sakura later. He wanted to see if his apartment was still existing.

**Enter Flower Shop Scene**

"Who was he," wondered Sakura as she entered the flower shop.

"**I DON'T KNOW BUT HE WAS HHOOOTT,**" Inner Sakura purred.

Sakura shrugged and went to the counter. Ino was behind it looking a packet of paper enlisting the flowers that were brought from the merchants.

"Hey, Ino-pig"

"Hey, Forehead"

Ino looked up and her eyes glanced behind Sakura and her eyes became wide. She immediately leaped out from behind the counter and raced to the entrance and looked outside to look for the figure she saw walking past the shop. Having no luck finding the figure she went back to the counter with a pout on her face. Sakura was perched on the edge of the counter, her face betraying the fact that she was amused at her blonde friend.

"Why the long face, piggy?"

Ino, hearing this, pouted more if it were possible. "I just saw a hottie I have never seen before and I didn't get to talk to him," Ino whined.

Sakura looked amused, "He had part of his face hidden, Ino. What makes you think he is hot."

Ino purred, "Even with part of his face covered I could tell he is hot because of his hot body."

Sakura shook her head, still amused, and then she stopped and frowned a bit realized that he had a Konoha hitaite. "You said you have never seen him before, Ino?"

"Yeah"

"That is surprising. He's a shinobi and I thought you would have seen him before with your reputation as a flirt and the fact you know every hot guy in Konoha."

Ino started to frown too. "That is surprising. I should know this guy."

They both started to think…..and think….and think….._ding ding. _Both were startled out of their revelry to stare at the intruder. Hinata was standing there flustered because of their stares.

"H-Hello, I'm h-here f-f-for the order m-my s-s-sister made."

Ino stopped staring and looked at the list of orders and asked "Is it the order for Lotus flowers?"

"Y-yes"

As Ino went to get the order Hinata asked Sakura, "W-What w-were y-you and Ino thi-thinking about?"

"Well-"

"We were thinking about this mysterious ninja hottie that appeared and why we don't recognize him," Ino intervened as she gave the bouquet to Hinata.

Hinata accepted the bouquet looking surprised, "Y-You d-don't know him?"

"Nope. Don't know anything about this guy and I'm supposed to be the gossip queen."

"Maybe N-Nar-Naruto-k-kun has c-come back f-fr-from his trip."

Ino and Sakura considered this then looked at each other and both cracked up waving their hands at Hinata. "No way! First of all, Naruto would never give up his orange jumpsuit," Ino reasoned breathing hard from the exertion of laughing so hard.

"And, he would never wear a mask…He is too proud to not show his face and that wide grin of his, the baka." Sakura added in.

Hinata looked disappointed, then brightened a bit saying, "W-Well it h-has be-been f-four years. M-Maybe h-he ch-changed h-his l-l-look."

Ino and Sakura looked at each other, then at Hinata.

"Naaahh"

Hinata huffed and left the shop after paying for the order.

Sakura looked doubtful and glanced at Ino saying, "You think she is right?"

Ino looked at Sakura, "Think about it Sakura. You think the baka would actually look like that after four years?"

Sakura thought about it, then looked at Ino. "Nah"

Then they talked about other things all the while thinking about the mystery hottie.

**End Flower Shop Scene**

**Hokage Office**

Tsunade was filling out the paperwork looking frustrated and was inwardly praying for divine intervention and was answered by the phone intercom.

"Hokage-sama, Jiraiya-sama is here for report."

Tsunade looked startled and then happy.

She pressed the button on the phone "Send him in."

Jiraiya came in.

"It is unusual for you to not come in through the window, Jiraiya," said Tsunade.

The Toad Sannin shrugged, "Felt like being proper for once."

"Where is the gaki?"

"Sent him to his apartment."

Tsunade pouted then held a serious face. "Report"

Jiraiya first put a privacy seal so that nothing could be heard from the room and no one could see into the room.

Jiraiya then reported what happened in Naruto's training explaining that Naruto knows the Hirashin and that he perfected and finished the work of the Rasengan from the notes from the Yondaime and had made phenomenal new jutsus and had demolished Akatsuki and fused-

"Wait a second, did you just say he demolished Akatsuki?" Tsunade interrupted looking incredulous.

"There is still more to report, Tsunade," Jiraiya said with an amused face.

"Go on, go on" her hands gesturing in shooing motions encouraging Jiraiya to continue. Her face was still contorted into amazement.

"Well, he also fused with the Kyuubi and-"

"WHAT?"

"I'm not done yet with the report."

"Jiraiya, this was a _training _trip, I did not think that a _training _trip also included him fusing with the fox. When he went on the _training _trip I knew he would come back stronger, but I did not expect the assassinations of the Akatsuki _and_ the fusion of the Kyuubi to happen."

"Like I said, he fused with the Kyuubi and battled Madara Uchiha-"

"I thought Madara Uchiha died at the Valley of the End."

"He didn't. Anyway he battled Madara Uchiha-"

"Did he look like a zombie?"

"_He battled Madara Uchiha_," Jiraiya emphasized. Tsunade looked amused at her old teammate's annoyance but otherwise still looked amazed at Naruto's accomplishments. "…resulting in the death of Madara," Jiraiya continued, "that was a month ago. Then on the way back here from Amegakure we ran into Sasuke along with his group-"

"How did that go?"

"Not that bad," Jiraiya confessed, "With Itachi being killed by Sasuke, Sasuke was just wandering around with his group. He looked lost when we saw him. I guess he didn't think about what he was going to do after avenging his clan. Anyway, Naruto suggested he come back to Konoha and Sasuke confessed he was thinking about that before he saw us."

"Why isn't he with you now?"

"I'm getting to that. Sasuke said that he would like to wait a week or so to get his mind under control so he wouldn't be so emo and to, and I quote, "get ready for the fan girl torture, hn." I think he just wanted more time to think of ways to escape fan girls."

"You believed him?"

"Naruto believed him so if he doesn't come in a week or so just blame him."

"Was that the conclusion of the report?"

"Other than the fact that he now has the senses of a fox then yes"

"Have you told him his parentage?"

"I wanted to, but I have a distinct suspicion that he already knows. I wonder why he didn't talk to me about it if he does know."

"One way to find out. Disperse the privacy seal, Jiraiya."

After Jiraiya dispersed the seal Tsunade muttered, "Anbu."

Four Anbu appeared before Tsunade.

"Hai"

"Look for Naruto Uzumaki and tell him to come to the Hokage Tower."

"Hai"

The Anbu disappeared.

Jiraiya shook his head, "I don't think they will recognize him."

"He hasn't changed that much has he?"

"You have no idea."

"I forgot to ask….Did you corrupt him?" Tsunade looked murderous as she crack her knuckles.

Jiraiya looked pale raising his hands in a fending off gesture and said, "N-No."

"You better not have."

**Naruto's Apartment**

Naruto looked incredulous. No, not incredulous, he looked scared out of his mind. He was looking wildly around his apartment.

"Is this my apartment?" Naruto mumbled.

He dashed out of the apartment to look at the apartment number. Yep, it was his apartment number. So does that mean…

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh, my apartment got overrun by those weird looking scrubbers on tv!"

Yes, Naruto was scared of his clean apartment. His used instant ramen cups were gone. The training scrolls and books he left on the floor were organized on a shelf he had never seen before. His dishes were clean and in the cupboards. The floors were devoid of anything but the rug and furniture and looked very shiny. His furniture looked repaired. The clothes that he left behind were nowhere to be seen. Heck, his bathroom was also clean.

Naruto was hyperventilating and then calmed himself. "Well, at least I know someone cared enough to clean my apartment. I wonder who though."

**Hyuuga Compound**

_Aachoo!_ sneezed Hinata. "Is Naruto-kun thinking about me?" Hinata thought.

**Back to Naruto's Apartment**

Naruto decided to unpack his belongings and took out his scrolls that he sealed his stuff in. Unsealing everything he folded his clothes into the clothes drawers that were devoid of clothing. _Sigh_ "At least I have clothing to put in the drawers. I wonder what happened to my other clothing."

**Daydream Bubble**

"_Lets give all these clothes to the orphanage," a faceless person said._

**End Daydream Bubble**

**Random Places**

_Aachoo!_ sneezed Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Shizune. They all shivered and thought, "Why am I thinking about that time when we burned Naruto's clothing."

Ino shivered again. "Those clothes were a disgrace to humanity," she thought.

**Back to Naruto's Apartment**

Naruto was done unpacking and decided to take a shower. He released the genjutsu on himself. Under the released genjutsu he wasn't that different, except for the fox ears and nine fox tails, he was the same. The color fox appendages are the same as his hair, blonde with red streaks.

Shedding his clothes in the bathroom, Naruto took a shower.

**With Cat Anbu**

Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, Yugao Uzuki was wondering where to find the Kyuubi Container. "Would he be at that Ramen Stand? Maybe I will go to his apartment first. Before the privacy seal I heard Jiraiya-sama say he sent him to his apartment." With that in mind, she headed toward the apartment.

She arrived at the apartment door and was quickly accompanied by the other three Anbu Snake, Dog, and Bear. She wondered bemused, "How many Anbu does it take to knock on a door?"

**With Naruto**

Naruto was done with his shower and had just put on his shinobi pants when he heard a knock on his door. Quickly casting his genjutsu, he wondered who would be knocking his door now. He opened his door and was greeted with the sight of four Anbu. He smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Four?" he questioned.

**Yugao POV**

Yugao was stunned. Her body felt like it was burning. She swore she felt something dripping from her nose. She thanked kami that none of the other Anbu had a sensitive nose and prayed that Naruto didn't have a sensitive nose. "He looks like he recently came out of the shower and his chest is so…so…"Yugao desperately wanted to purr but controlled herself barely.

**End Yugao POV**

**Snake Anbu POV**

Anko was also stunned, but then inwardly purred. "Who would've thought that the gaki grew to be this hot. I'm practically burning." Her thoughts were interrupted as Dog Anbu said, "The Hokage would like you to come to the Hokage Tower."

**End Anko POV**

**Naruto POV**

"Why do I smell something sweet?" thought Naruto. Discretely sniffing the air he concluded that the smells came from the females of the Anbu group, namely the Snake and Cat Anbu. One smelled like honey dew and the other smelled like _sniff sniff _something similar to sweet pea and both of the smells seemed spiced up. Answering the Dog Anbu he said, "I will be there in a few minutes," and then added in, "Are female Anbu allowed to wear perfume?"

Said Anbu widened their eyes. "Oh crap!" Yugao thought. The Anbu shook their heads and went back to the Hokage Tower.

"What was that smell then?" Naruto thought as he closed the door. He shrugged and continued to get dressed.

**Time Skip to Hokage Office**

Five minutes had passed since the Anbu had reported back and Tsunade was getting antsy and wondered to herself why she thought to send four Anbu to find him. She shrugged.

"Where is that gaki?" she complained to Jiraiya. Jiraiya looked amused, "Can't wait, can you?"

Tsunade pouted cutely, "No."

Tsunade suddenly had an idea. She swiftly poised her body close to the door in a humanized pouncing position.

Jiraiya looked more amused, "Aren't you supposed to be too old for that crap?" he teased.

"Never hurts to learn a new trick" Tsunade grinned not at all miffed that Jiraiya told her she was too old.

The door was beginning to open and Tsunade's grin grew wider and her eyes gave off a mischievous twinkle. The door suddenly opened and Tsunade glomped the figure in the opening.

The figure then disappeared in a poof making Tsunade cough and then pout. She heard laughing through the cloud of smoke and the smoke cleared showing Naruto.

Tsunade's jaw dropped and then she quickly composed herself grinning at the figure.

"Hello, Baa-chan. I didn't know that was going to be a glomp but I am glad that I didn't get suffocated from your "assetts"." Naruto, who was standing at the door opening, came in and shut the door. He was wearing clothes that were similar to the clothes he came back in minus the coat and mask.

Tsunade twitched at the grandma remark and twitched even more at the insult that he didn't want to get glomped by her "assets." But she controlled her punching habit and scolded herself saying that she is old enough to be his grandma and had no right to think about the "gaki" like that.

While she was scolding herself Naruto suddenly smelled something sweet again. "Baa-chan, are you wearing perfume?"

Jiraiya sweat dropped thinking "He really is dense."

Tsunade blushed and tried to control herself thinking, "Jiraiya was right that he has fox senses. Thank goodness he is dense still."

Successfully controlling herself she walked to her desk and perched on the edge and asked Jiraiya to use the privacy seal again. Turning to Naruto once the seal was done she asked, "Do you know who your father and mother are, Naruto?"

Naruto, who was tense at the privacy seal, relaxed and smiled saying, "I know my father is Minato Namikaze the Yondaime of Konoha, but I am curious as to who my mother was."

Tsunade smiled, relieved that he wasn't mad, and said, "Your mother was Kushina Uzumaki and came from the hidden village of Whirlpool. You are currently known as the last Uzumaki." Then Tsunade asked, "How did you know that your father was the Yondaime?"

Naruto shrugged, "When pops had sealed the Kyuubi in me he had also sealed a part of himself in me, so when I was about to rip the seal off to fuse with the Kyuubi in my mindscape he appeared and told me that he was my father."

Tsunade's grin grew wider and Jiraiya, seeing the grin, grinned wider also anticipating the look on his face.

Tsunade asked, "Did he also tell you that as the last son of the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans that you fall under the jurisdiction of the Clan Restoration Act?"

"What's that?" Naruto questioned.

Tsunade and Jiraiya took on a mischievous look.

Naruto backed up not liking the looks on their faces.

"It means multiple wives, Naruto"

Naruto froze stuttering, "M-m-mul-multiple WIVES?"

His world went black.

* * *

review please


	2. Whatever

Chapter 2: Whatever

All Naruto felt was the darkness. All of a sudden he heard a voice saying, "Naruto….Naruto….I'll give you a wet willy…NARUTO!"

Naruto sat up, poised as any person that was not on their feet would be poised to fight…in a ball….covering his ears. He could hardly hear anything but he could make out "Seriou….this…..guy…defea…d…..s-cla…ank…shino…?"

Naruto's eyes were still closed so being apprehensive of what he might see he opened them and saw light blue eyes looking right into his.

"AAUGH"

"Sorry, sorry…..I didn't think I was that close." Tsunade was smiling as Naruto got out of his defensive position.

"So….how about them wives?" Tsunade was being flippant but as she witnessed Naruto about to faint she patted him on the back. That sure prevented him from fainting…I mean, it was a HARD pat.

"Baa-chan," Naruto intoned, "I do not know if I can handle multiple wiv…..WAIT!" Naruto looked frantic, "How many wives am I supposed to have?"

Tsunade smiled, "Oh, about 4 wives…for each clan." Tsunade was enjoying that panicked face of his and it was almost good enough retribution for the grandma remark. Jiraiya was so envious of Naruto but he liked seeing that face also. Tsunade went on, "That also does not include that marriage contracts that was included with the alliances with Suna and Land of Spring/Snow."

Naruto was surprised, "Why are there marriage contracts with the Land of Spring/Snow and Suna?"

"Because Suna knew that you beat Gaara and they wanted to atone for the invasion that happened…..and I think the Daimyo of the Land of Spring/Snow was very impressed with you and decided to make an alliance based on the marriage contract."

"Who is marrying me from the Land of Spring/Snow and Suna?"

Tsunade grinned, "Why the Daimyo of the Land of Spring/Snow, and I believe that Temari is the chosen bride from Suna."

Naruto sighed, "Baa-chan, I don't think I can find 8 women that would marry me…. I mean, other than you, Shizune-nee, and Ayame-nee I don't think there are any women that would at least like me. Teme has a hold on Sakura-chan's heart, Hinata is scared of me, Ino is a fangirl, and I believe Tenten likes Neji," Naruto pauses, "Well, I do remember Shion, but I think it would only be out of gratitude and friendship." Somewhere between the Land of Demons and Konoha, a woman in a carriage sneezed.

Tsunade grinned, "What a statement! Can't find 8 women to marry you? And what makes you think Hinata is scared of you?" Tsunade's grin widened, "And Ino seems a bit too serious in the Interrogation room to be labeled a fangirl. Hehe."

"Then what about Sakura and Tenten?"

"Oh, I think your right about those two. Not that Sakura doesn't think or talk about you, but her mind is a Sasuke-centered place…..I think. Tenten, from what I hear, is dating Neji as we speak so that is out of the question since I don't think you want to anger any of your friends."

"Any hope for Shizune-nee or Ayame-nee?" Naruto pleaded using his puppy-eye jutsu, tears streaming onto his whiskered cheeks.

Tsunade snorted, "Sorry Naru-chan, but your Ayame-nee has been engaged for a while. The only reason she isn't married yet is because she wants you to be her man-of-honor….whatever that is…..There might be hope for you with Shizune. I haven't seen or heard about anything happening in her life."

"Wow Baa-chan," Naruto sighed, "I think you are a worse gossip queen than Ino."

"Who do you think I am?" Tsunade folded her arms looking at Naruto smugly, "I am the HOKAGE! I am supposed to know everything that is going on in this village."

"Do you the economy of the village?"

"Yep"

"The people coming through the gate?"

"Yep"

"How the vendors are doing on market street?"

"Well, mayb-"

"Or the stuff going on in the hot springs?"

"Hey! I'm not a perv-"

"Or how those scrubber thingys invaded my apartment while I was gone and made it spotless?"

"Huh?"

Naruto continued on, "How about those little monkeys scaring the genin at the training grounds?"

"How do you kn-"

"How about the ninjas that are over there on the mountain that are havin-"

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST LET ME SPEAK! I DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHAT THOSE NINJA ARE HAVING!"

"Okay," Naruto grinned, "But there is one more thing Tsu-baa-chan."

"What?"

"How about the fact that I'm not here anymore?"

POOF!

"NAAAAARUUUUTOOOOOOO!"

Somewhere in the village

"That was fun riling Tsu-chan," Naruto thought. Then he stopped, stared at the sky, his eyes streaming with hopeless, indescribable, heart-jerking, COMICAL tears.

"How am I going to find 8 women to marry me?"


	3. Petition

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

Darth Drafter

arturus

Iseal

Shisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

chaosthesith89

Masamunex23

Wolf3391

Monkeypig4


End file.
